


All is well

by DoNu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Manga & Anime, Multi, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNu/pseuds/DoNu
Summary: Just another Killua/Fem story..... or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Linda**  
---  
  
**Basic Information**  
  
**Gender** | **Female **  
**Birthday** | **12th August**  
**Age** | **14**  
**Height** | **5ft 5"**  
**Weight** | **123 pound**  
**Status** | **Alive**  
**Occupation** |  **Student (former)**  
**Hunter (Currently)**  
  
**Family**

**Linda never talks about her family in detail but often mentions her siblings and parents off hand. **  
  
**Nen Type** | \----  
  
**Background:** Noone knows much about who she was before applying to the exam as she is careful not to bring it up.

**Personality**: She's pretty childish for her age and is pretty easy to mess with.  
She almost never gets angry and is quick to forgive, tries to be a good friend to those who pay's her attention and is bad at handling compliments (often reacts violently tho it's not her intention to do so) She would never burden others with her concerns or problems preferring to keep others out of it.

She tends to bottle things up and is really a person of extremely low self-esteem who constantly berates herself and easily takes every comment to heart.  
She is very ashamed of this and is willing to outright lie to others to keep it hidden.

**Looks:** Linda is a pretty girl with a naturally fit body type and defining hips.  
A running gag with her is her uncanny ability to gain and lose weight super easily,  
She has long cherry pink hair combed into two pigtails and messy bangs, wears black stylish eyeglasses framing large roundish-hooded light pink eyes with lush eyelashes.

Her wardrobe consists of a white sleeveless laced tank top, faded medium blue jean-shorts and a black zip-up hoodie that's slightly over sized with puffy sleeves,  
Simple baggy white socks and black sneakers.

**Abilities:** Linda is not a person like Gon or Killua who are pretty super powered and strong from the get go.  
She has a violent and tenacious side that she never if rarely employs and has the uncanny habit of apologizing whenever she does end up getting violent.

She has a few abilities tho that makes her stand out such as:  
\- Tenacious. (Stubborn as all hell)  
\- Slightly heightened pain endurance. (She'll stand back up no matter how badly she's been beaten.)  
\- Emotional de-attachment (She is very gifted in seeing a scenario from a third person point of view.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Story starts of on the blimp before trick tower prison.  
Linda has already befriended Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

* * *

"Eh?... o-oh my! you are just saying that! hihihi" Linda giggles with a super red blush while lashing out a closed fist in excitement, smacking the closest victim (Killua) and the poor boy suffers a large bump to the head. 

"Oi!"  
He growls after recouping.

"Ah!? I'm so sorry! i-I didn't mean to!"  
The giggling girl stopped feeling flattered and quickly launched into apologizing mode "I'm sorry! Killua, i didn't mean that!"  
She was apologizing so intently Killua almost forgot to be mad.

"Fine! Fine! just control yourself.... geeze"  
The male chose to forgive the girl that was now genuinely near tears. Gon and the other wisely held of the compliments while at a safe distance.  
She gasped "Y-Yes!" 

The group fell into an awkward silence for a few moments before simply piping down to watch the scenery below the blimp.  
"Well" Leorio stretched himself "I'm gonna look for the cafeteria and head off to bed, don't stay up to late kiddo's"  
Leorio walked off with Kurapika following suit with similar plans of his own.

"G-Good night!"  
Linda bid them a last second farewell for the day now left with the boys.  
Honestly she wasn't that hungry or tired yet but she doubted the boys wanted to spend time with a girl.

"......"  
She fumbled with the zipper on her vest before willing out a quick excuse to excuse herself.  
"I-I'm going to take a-a quick walk around!" She wouldn't say explore but she was indeed planning such a thing. "See ya later!"  
She let her feet quickly propel her in a random direction before Gon and Killua could get a word in.  
They looked after her retreating figure blinking then flinched as they heard a thump and a distinct "Owie!"

"Will she be alright on her own?"  
Gon asked out loud.

"No idea" Killua responded.

The hallway grew silent with only them in it.  
"Oh yeah, i never asked why you came here Killua." Gon asked.

* * *

Sigh......  
"I wonder if Killua is still angry?" Linda asked herself while sitting in another part of the blimp on her own with a can of chocolate milkshake.  
She felt a little bit more courage about confronting the others after calming down. "Everything would be so much easier if i wasn't such a disgusting, violent klutz."  
She took a quick swig of the tasty beverage like it was whisky in a lowkey bar. 

She was so into her self-loathing she didn't notice two older men notice her sitting there right in the open.  
Neither did she notice them approach her until one of them slapped their weight onto the table making her flinch in surprise "y-yes!?"She yelled out without thinking.  
She didn't particularly enjoy loud sudden noises, it reminded her of pain and momentary humiliation.

The tall uggo smirked, clearly up to no good.  
"Well hello there~" he flirted.

"Um..... did you need anything?"   
Now she noticed the other guy in the reflection behind her.

"What's a cutie like you doing over here all alone?" He asked sitting down with a domineering attitude.  
His fingers picking up a few strands of Linda's locks making her frown feeling kinda attacked.

"Please stop that"  
She said.

"Stop what precious?" He countered.

"Touching my hair..... I dont like it" Linda felt dread in her system.  
She wanted to excuse herself and leave but she was cornered. the guy behind her leaning in with his two arms from behind her onto the table, kinda trapping her there.

"Oh you don't like it? why not?" He challenged.

"L-Leave me alone!" She cried out but stopped herself quickly looking at their faces "... p-please."   
She felt so pathetic. She had no courage to even stand up for herself. The thought of kicking them flashed in her mind but that thought quickly died in her mind as they grabbed her roughly pulling her after them. "Leave you alone? now is that not a rude thing to say to us gentlemen?"

"Certainly" the other guy agreed.

"You know what could make us forgive you be?" The man who was dragging her snarked.

"L-Let go...." She whimpered.

"Not for what we have planned out for ya" The shorter in the duo chuckled ominously. Linda didn't like the implication of being beaten up behind closed doors.  
She tried to struggle out of his hold when the other man bumped into a random person she recognized instantly. "Ah! K-Killua!?" he was shirtless looking kinda pissed of.  
The douce grabbing her glared at the boy "Hey! get outta the wa-!?" Killua peered at the guy making him instantly shut his mouth.

Killua's eyes moved to stare at Linda still being held by the wrist of her hand.  
She was muted from the heavy mood around them feeling like a upturned turtle. "You caught me in a bad mood." Killua calmly spoke.  
"Let her go or i will be angry for real" 

Killua?.... Linda though silently in her head.  
The douce snorted "As if, what could a little squeak like you do? Leave this stuff to the adult-" The douce fell into a heap on the floor before he even finished talking.  
his shorter companion stood there frozen as Killua was outright growling. "You made me angry" Then the companion fell into a heap as well leaving Linda and Killua standing.  
She was so confused thinking how could Killua knock them out cold like that so quickly!

Killua had hidden his sharpened hand reverting it back to normal.  
Dragging Linda of before she could realize he'd just killed in cold blood infront of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda didn't utter a peep while she willingly followed Killua back to His and Gon's room.  
She didn't know where to begin, she knew thank's where in order... she was just scared Killua would be that angry at her too.  
"um..... Killua?" She carefully asked.  
Killua didn't answer or give shine that he'd paid attention.  
"mmm......" She dreaded speaking, she felt it hard to do in a situation like this.

She tried again "K-Killua....?" It was a tiny squeak.  
"T-Th-thank you.... for helping me...." She put more volume in her voice.

Killua opened the door and they both walked inside then he closed it glaring at her.  
"Ehhp!" Linda cried and backed up quickly "P-Please don't be angry at me!!!" 

"Why are you acting like i would hit you?" Killua demanded.  
Linda stopped cowering She was relieved and confused.

Killua stomped up to her poking her in angry jabs.  
"Why did you just rush off like that?"  
"Why were you just obediently walking away with two strangers?!"  
"Are you an idiot?"  
"At least give them a kick where the sun don't shine!"  
  


Linda was so stunned she could only nod.  
Killua was acting like he really cared about her..... _no, he's angry. he just want's to blow off steam_.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!"  
"Why are you tearing up-........... are you crying?"  
Killua stopped his numerous scoldings to find the older girl in tears,  
She was just standing there silently letting the waterworks dribble down her face soundlessly.

Killua had so much he wanted to scold her for but held it back.  
Scratching the back of his head with an exasperated expression "Geez! stop crying already!" He stared brushing the tears away from her face  
"Was it that scary?" His scolding had stopped paving way for the comforting gesture.

"I- i'm sorry..."  
Linda choked out. 

Killua's last limelight of anger left him with a heavy sigh.  
"I get it, I get it... I won't be angry at you so don't apologize, you aren't at fault." Killua say's such a thing and leads her over to one of the bunk beds.  
She crawls into it and Killua sits down rubbing smal circles through the covers on her shoulder and upper back.  
Closing her eyes she quickly succumb to sleep.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Stare.~"  
Killua was staring at the sleeping girl.  
Never in his life has he seen a person fall asleep so quickly, it was almost scary. "She's really sleeping" He said to himself.  
Drying away the last of the tears from under her closed eyes he settled in for observation.

"Glare~"   
_Why am I staring so much?_  
Killua wanted to know Linda's logic, obviously she didn't have much fight in her and she easily turns into a crybaby at every little thing.  
Also Killua wasn't that fond of how she just followed those men when he knew she was strong enough to fend them of twice herself.  
"You know what? you really piss me off!" Killua hissed.

  
Linda stirred then as if she'd heard him, her lip had started to quiver in her sleep.

  
"S-Stop crying!" Killua turned to panic, thinking she had heard him. She settled after a few seconds making him breath a sigh of relief "Th-that was close"  
He sweat dropped. Killua felt his heart calm down from the sudden stress, he glared at her not realizing he was starting to blush.

"This is just so stupid, why am i talking with a sleeping person for?"  
Killua decided to catch some z's himself. So he climbed into his own bed relaxing slightly then falling into a light slumber. "I'll never understand girls" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Killua! were at the next phase!"  
Gon happily proclaimed slamming the door open to their room.  
Killua the grump rolled around and sent Gon a heated glare while looking like a rolled up burrito.

"Hurry and wake up! let's find Linda and the others!"  
Gon rushed over and pulled the cover of off Killua only to notice something that made him freez stone cold.

"Killua?"

"What?" Killua huffed and Gon pointed down at Killua.

Killua looked down at himself to find Linda all curled up, her face smooched against his chest hugging him tightly, even their legs where tangled up.  
Killua blushed fifty five shades of pink, he had no idea how this klutz had sneaked into his bed while he was sleeping!  
Her hoodie and shorts where missing, leaving her in pink simple panties and her white top flimsily having rolled up while asleep showing the edges of something light pink and frilly. 

She was dead asleep not having noticed anything.  
"........" Both Gon and Killua was kinda trapped in the momentum of surprise. Killua looked at Gon and after seen Gon's face morph into pink he quickly snatched back the blanket and promptly covered the sleeping teen "H-How long are you just going to stare like that!?"

"S-Sorry!!" Gon returned to reality.  
He turned to look at killua who was looking just as red faced "I didn't know you two had THAT kind of relationship" Killua turned pale and dived at Gon.  
  


"We DON'T She sneaked into my bed while i was sleeping! Does it look like i even did anything?!"  
Gon looked at Killua who was wearing his clothes properly. Indeed Killua managed to convince Gon that nothing had happened.  
"Sorry Killua" Gon apologized.

"Geeze!" Killua hissed.  
"Let's find her clothes and wake her up."

Her clothes were found at the foot of the bed.  
"Linda!" Gon called out.

"Wake up!" Killua yelled.

"Killua! don't be so rash!" Gon scolded.

Linda opened her eyes confused but rested.  
"Good morning?" She smiled a little. Then she looked around "um......." She looked down and saw the clothes in Gon's hands.... her clothes.

"Why are you holding my clothes?"  
She looked like she wanted to explode but held back, tho she couldn't hide the shameful blush on her face.  
Killua pinched her ear roughly "Why? That's my line! why did you undress and crawl into my bed!?" Killua released her thumping ear while her eyes grew wide  
This was indeed not the bed she remembered falling asleep in. 

"I-I'm sorry......."  
She whimpered and peeked up at the boys feeling shy about what had happened.  
"I.... I kinda...."

"Well?!" Killua stressed

"I.... mean.... I STRIP WHILE ASLEEP SOMETIMES I'M SO SORRY!!!"   
Killua and Gon wasn't ready for her raise in volume and quickly held their ears.

"Don't yell!"  
Killua flicks her on the head.

"ow! Sorry!" She stressed.

"But how did you end up in Killua's bed?"  
Gon asked more calmly than Killua.

"I went to the bathroom..... i was really sleepy so i just climbed into the first bed i saw...." The boys noticed the open toilet door and that it was right next to Killua's bed.  
The mystery solved it seemed. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

Killua took her clothes and flung them at her.  
"Better not, now get dressed and meet us outside the blimp"

She removed her shorts from her face.  
"A duel?" She asked. 

"No!" Killua yelled.  
"Let's go Gon" Killua pulled Gon outside "Get dressed already!" Killua stressed closing the door.

* * *

Dressed and combed Linda left the blimp in time to hear the instructions of the next phase.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

We all watched as the blimp lifted off into the sky leaving everyone to find their own way down the very tall and inescapable looking tower.  
Killua and Gon walked over to the edge of the round rooftop while Linda remained where she was standing, she wasn't really keen on walking over to that edge.  
not with her clumsy ass at the very least.

She was happy waiting for them to come back later she thought.  
"Hey, you coming?" Killua asked sounding as cold as ever and Linda quickly shook her head "I think i'm good here.... away from that edge.. railing less edge."  
Gon wouldn't have it tho.

"What are you saying? come on!"   
He pushed her closer much to her dislike but she felt she couldn't talk against Gon.  
She was quiet adamant on getting back on their good side since this mornings sleeping in the wrong bed naked fiasco.

"Eh? ah W-Wait!"  
Gon stopped pushing confused "What's wrong?" Linda clammed shut.

"Are you afraid of heights or something?" Leorio shot in. right out of nowhere, slapping her inner self into submission.

"N-No, i-i'm not!"  
Linda was again pushed over along with the others to inspect the ominous freefall.  
She felt her legs shake slightly and the need to lie flat on the ground and hug it washed over her.

This was too much height for her! She'd rather dive into that spider egg ravine than doing this!  
"......." She silently suffered.

Then a athletic looking guy walked over and started to climb the flat wall.  
bragging about being some sort of master climber..... _he's dead..... he's going to fall!_ Then a really ugly type of bird flew out and gulped the poor man up.  
then swooshed right passed everyone. it was huge! Linda staggered back hugging Killua's arm tightly.

  
oh hell yes she was done watching this! "C-Can w-we just start looking for a door or something already!" She cried out.  
Her voice betraying her inner fear of heights and the large man faced bird. "P-Please..." ofcourse. She wouldn't be she if her rare moment of opinion was stumped by a timid please.

Killua gave her a typical killua glare.  
_So you are scared_ he thought, while standing there having his arm hugged.  
  


"That's a wise idea" Kurapika said and continued "Let's look around, there has to be some sort of door leading into the building from here."

"then let's split up and have a look!" Gon suggested and Kurapika and Leorio walked away leaving the boys and Linda standing on their own.  
Gon turned to pay attention to his friends "......"

"what?...." She opened her eyes and looked at Gon who looked at her and she looked at herself clinging to Killua and with fright let go of Killuas arm blushing.

"S-Sorry!"

Despite her apology Killua didn't seem angry she had hugged his arm and silently stalked over to Gon with her trotting after.


End file.
